The Lonely Child and The Wandering Sage
by Whitetorch
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age and tossed outside of Konoha to be left to die, Naruto grows up away from the hatred that lies within Konoha, how will this change her life that follows?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Deviantart link on my profile. I have some images uploaded.

_**Chapter 1 - The Lonely Child and the Wandering Sage**_

It was like every other day in the orphanage for the young girl, she sat in the bare room alone with her one toy, a plush fox that seemed to be worn out from extended use, when the door opened suddenly to reveal two enraged jounin. "Time for you to die demon scum!" one of them shouted, he ripped the toy from the girl's grasp before the other knocked the girl out with a kick to the face, throwing the body of the young girl against the wall. Working quickly, the two nin placed the unconscious girl in a sack and made their way out of the village, hiding all their tracks so no-one could follow.

They were a few miles away from Konoha when they stopped, the found a clearing just off the side of a unused road. They dumped the girl from the sack, she had already awoken, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at her assailants. The two ninja had already taken out their 'tools' when they approached the girl, she tried to crawl away from the bad men, but it was all for naught. One of the man grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the side of a tree, knocking the wind out her leaving her gasping for breath, but it could not be heard over the joyous laughter of the two men. They were excited seeing the demon squirm in pain, but it seemed that only brought an idea to one of the mans head. Taking out two Kunai, laced with poison the would prevent healing he shoved it through the palms of the child's hands, pinning her to the tree. She hollered in pain when they stabbed her, only to bring the raised voices of the two men, "That's for killing my family demon!" the one on the right shouted before slashing a poisoned kunai across her chest. The process was repeated over and over, but the girl had long since welcomed the darkness.

The girl awoke to the sound of voices, they came from outside the room she was in. It was warm, she felt the blankets that covered her, made her feel safe. The door creaks open as an elderly woman walks into the room, "Ah, you've awoken child. Can you tell me what happened?" the man asks politely as he brings a bowl of food over to the bedside. The girl shakes her head to which the man frowns slightly but it quickly changed back into that of a smile. He lifts up the girl's head so he could feed her some of the soup, "What about your name? do you remember that?" he asks the child. Her face scrunches up in thought, she vaguely remembers being called 'Uzumaki-scum' once, and since it was the only name she could remember she decided to go with it.

"Uzumaki!" she smiles as the man rubs her hair affectionately, which pleased the girl greatly, "And your first name?" he asks to which the girl cocks her head to the side in confusion. She simple points to herself and repeats, "Uzumaki!" and once more with a smile that lights up the room. "You're certainly lively enough to be an Uzumaki, but I wonder where your hair comes from." the man pondered out loud as he looked down at the child, she just simply stares at the man in confusion. "Well in any case, you'll be staying here for a while, try not to move so much, the wounds on your body are not healing normally." he finishes as she finished the bowl of soup, "I'll come back to check up on you later." he said with a smile and left the room.

The young Uzumaki child stayed in the care of the elderly couple for little over a year but her wounds seemed like they would never heal, all the couple could do was keep them patched up while the girl was confined to bed. The three of them had no problems with taking care of the young girl they found, that is until one night where the local bandits thought they could gather a few ryo from the elderly couple.

The bandit shoved the elderly man into the side of the house as he began his interrogation, "Where's the money?!" he asked putting a knife to the man's throat.

"We don't have anything, we're just a simple elderly couple making by off the land." he stuttered out in fear while his weeping wife was being held down by two others. The first bandit lets his grip go of the man and makes his way into the small house.

All the while, the young girl hearing the commotion outside struggles out of the bed to figure out what is happening. She makes it to the door as she notices the bandit coming into the house followed by the elderly man trying to stop him. She watched in horror as the man was stabbed twice before the bandit threw him towards her, pinning the small girl under the lifeless body of the elderly man.

The bandit, never noticing the girl proceeds to tear through the house trying to find anything, all the picture he tore off the walls as he finally stops at the last item in the room, a mirror on the wall, taking it off and looking behind it, he finds nothing. In his rage he smashed the mirror down on the elderly man, with a shard landing perfectly in front to the girl underneath the lifeless body of the man. She watched with a sickening sensation as the other two bandits brought in the elderly wife of the man and gutted her throat and trashed her body onto the man's.

Little did they know the weeping girl that was lying beneath the two that took care of her, in a pool of their blood, she lie there, weeping of the loss of the two who took care of her. When the sounds of the bandits could no longer be heard she struggled her way out from underneath the corpses. When she looked back it was a sight she would never forget.

Between the two bodies in a pool of blood was a shard of the mirror, she gazed into the mirror only to see the cold glare of two eyes of purple with ripples extending out from the center, face covered in the blood she lie in, and her hair soaked red from it as well.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She ran, she ran far away from the house, only moving her broken body by sheer force of will.

When she finally stopped she could only hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks before she succumbed into unconsciousness.

Jiraiya was a mess. He had heard the news about his goddaughter had gone missing a week after it happened and hurried his way back home, but by the time he got there and saw his sensei, he feared the worst. The two aged men spent the night drinking that night and it was a month later of cold trails that they gave up. A few joined them for a private burial next to Minato and Kushina's graves, located in a flower filled meadow by their private cabin, only the ones who were there knew of its location.

It had been three months since then, he was currently traveling through a heavy blizzard on a mountain pass, the cold didn't bother him, his nerves were long since numb from his losses. His foot hit a stub and he tripped over his feet, he fell onto the cold snow. With a sigh, he stared off into the falling snow, but his gaze was interrupted by a hand that came into his view. Accepting the help up he took a look at his fellow traveler only to be met with the oddest person he had ever met. The man was a good seven feet tall, bald head and a mustache that stretched across his face. With muscles bulging across his chest, the strangest part was the fact that he was only wearing pants. "Are you alright, my friend?" he asked with a thick northern accent. Jiraiya stares at the man, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Come, let me show you the way." he says leading him off through the pass. Eventually they arrive at a small hut on the side of the mountain, he invites Jiraiya inside. The man set out some tea onto a small table, much too large for the man himself, but he sat down anyways and motioned Jiraiya to join him. "Tell me your troubles, friend, your heart feels filled with sorrow." he asked, brushing his mustache gently. Jiraiya sighed, maybe he did need to get this off his chest, "My student died two years ago, taking down a great beast, along with his wife, both of whom were wonderful people, but the day that day was suppose to be a joyous day, their daughter was born that day. But in my grief, I never went to see this child once - My Goddaughter." he looked down before continuing, "Just last month she was kidnapped, no trail was ever found, three months ago we buried an empty grave. I feel like I've betrayed my student." he paused, "My family."

"Worry not friend, Braum is here for you, spend the night, free of your hardship, my friends tell my you still have hope." he said as a small animal jumped on his shoulder, a ball of fuzz with two horns and a tongue twice sticking out like a dog. Jiraiya looked at the man with a hope in his eyes, "When? When will I find her?" Braum laughed, "No, no, She will find you. Be patient, and my doors will always be open for you."

A man walked along the southern coast of fire country, he was visiting a local town to see a friend that recently lost his wife. On his journey home he came across something that would change his life for the better. The all too well recognisable scent of blood entered his nose as he walked along the shore, nervously, he followed the trail till he came across the broken and bloody body of a redhead that lie lifelessly in the sand, quickly taking of his shirt to close some of the wound he checks for a pulse, and with great relief he finds one. Finishing the bindings he lifts up the body of the child and speeds off towards the nearest town.

The Uzumaki child woke in once again in a warm bed '_was it all just a terrible dream?_' she asks herself, hopefully it was true. But her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened, in it entered an old man with spiky white hair, "Ahh, you've awoken, good, good." he said cheerily. As he set his plate of food down on the table he made his way over to the bed and with a quick hand sign his hand started to glow green, "Its stunning, you've completely healed," he said with a stunned expression, "You had some strong poisons in your wounds the was stopping them from healing, I took them out a few days ago and you've been sleeping since." The man turned and sat down on the second bed in the room, "Now, do you remember where you ran from?" he asked, to which the girl shook her head in the negative, "Did some bad men come and hurt you?" he asked again, she looked up at him through the bangs that covered her face, "They didn't find me. They hurt Oji and Obaa. They stopped moving and when the bad men left I ran." She said shakily. He looked down at her for a few more moments, "What is your name?" he asked in a more friendly tone, she sank back into the couch to recall anything she could remember, "Uzumaki." she replied.

"An Uzumaki child then? You certainly look it from your hair" he said with a light chuckle, "What about your first name?" turning back to look at the man, she gave him a questioning gaze, but then quickly shook her head, "You don't remember then? Hmm, well, Why don't I give you one?" For one reason or another, the young Uzumaki child found it very exciting to be given a name, she jumped upright in her bed and started bouncing in anticipation for what the man could come up with '_Well, she certainly is energetic, hmm... Aha!_' "How do you like the name Usagi?" she paused in her activity to think over the name, and after a few seconds she jumped out of the bed and gave the man a hug. After feeling his shirt start to dampen, he chuckled slightly, "It seems like you like that one, don't you Usagi?" feeling her nod into his chest he placed a hand on her head and rubbed it affectionately.

After releasing the man from his hug, Usagi sat back down on the bed with a smile, she could finally start moving around once more, she could barely remember from before she was confined to bed and the old couple took care of her. With the thoughts of the late elderly couple coming into her mind she tried to clear it by walking it around the room, but thats when she noticed it. There was a soft glow that was in the corner of her eye when she stood up from the bed. She turned to where it was coming from, and looked at wall to see a floor mirror, but what could possibly glow like she saw in the mirror? While thinking of an answer she looked back at her face in the mirror was when she noticed it, and with her bangs shifting slightly to the right her left eye became visible. With a small glow, her purple-ringed eyes gave off a unwelcoming stare, but it wasn't the stare that was making her start to shake with fear, it was the memory of when she first saw her eyes. The shard of the mirror that lie in a pool of the elderly couple's blood, the glow they gave in the darkness of the room was causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Luckily for Usagi the old man was watching her carefully, when he notice her shivering with fear he spoke up, breaking her from her trance, "What's wrong?" he asked. Thankful for the interruption she turned her gaze to look at the man, "My eyes. They make me think of what happened." she said with a weak voice. With a gentle 'hmm' he placed his hand under his chin, thinking of an idea. When a small smirk grew on his face he walked over to a pack at the side of his bed, "I know quite a bit of fuuinjutsu, and I just had an idea for you." he said with a small hint of excitement. After pulling out some ink, a brush and a piece of cloth from his bag he took out a kunai and cut the cloth into a long stip, then taking his brush he dipped it in the chakra ink and began writing symbols across the center of stip of cloth. With a slight pause after a minute, he placed his hand under his chin before adding a few more details to the design, all the while Usagi was watching with fascination. When he finished, he put away the brush and capped the ink, and picked up the piece of cloth. "Come here," he said, kneeling down to reach the same height of the young girl, "I don't know how well this would work, but I just came up with the design on the fly, so we'll see." after the girl reached him he parted her hair over to cover her right eye, he then took the cloth and put it over her left eye and tied it with her hair into a fanned-ponytail in the back. With a touch of chakra into the cloth Usagi could see through the cloth and for one reason or another she could see clearly through the hair on the right. With a smile she approached the mirror and looked at her new appearance, her hair in the back came up in the back like a pineapple and the right half of her face was mostly covered by her hair. Her left eye was covered by a simple piece of dark grey cloth. Overall, she loved it.

"Thank you mister!" the man chuckled, which calmed down the young girl, "Say, I'm traveling down to my home down in tea country, would you like to join me?" The girl paused, thinking over her decision, last time she stayed with someone, they ended up dead, but she had nowhere to go, so what could she do? After a minute of internal debate, not that there was that much going on in the mind of a four year old, "Sure thing mister!" the man chuckled again, "Please, Jiji is fine." with that the two left the inn on their journey south along the border.

- Nine years later, Kigasuru, Fire country, near the border of tea country -

In a small tree a white-haired man was sitting on a branch, giggling profusely while looking into the woman's side of the bath. Continuing to write down his notes, he never noticed the presence that joined him, and sat down next to him, "Any normal person would try to keep quiet while peeping ya'know." Startled by the sudden voice Jiraiya turned to the figure next to him. The person had red hair tied into fanned-ponytail and bangs covering their right side of their face, a purple cloth covered their left eye, although he noticed the fuuinjutsu that gave a slight glow over the length of it. They had on a black robe with orange lining, opened slightly to with a mesh shirt underneath. On the shoulder of the robe there were two symbols, one of the Uzumaki clan and the other the man did not recognise, it consisted of two spirals that extended out on opposite sides to make what looked like a rolling wave. They carried a large scroll on their back and had similar wooden geta to his own, "I'm surprised you haven't gone shouting 'pervert!' yet." the person next to him turned to look into his eye and gave him a questioning gaze, "Why would I want to give away our hiding spot?" Out of all the answers Jiraiya was expecting, that was one of the once he wasn't. Quickly masking his surprise, he soon felt a little curious, "You have a name kid?"

"Usagi Uzumaki, you?" she replied turning once more away from the bountiful view to question the man. He simply replied with a his face aghast, "You don't recognise me?" he questioned, pointing to himself with shock, only to receive a soft 'nope'. Jumping down from the tree, he started doing his introductory dance, "I am the great sage of Mount Mokubu, lover of women worldwide, the great and almighty Jiraiya!" he finished his pose looking at Usagi, expecting an applause. She simply stared at the man like he was crazy, but then shook her head, "The only Jiraiya I know is the man who writes these." she finished pulling out a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise, to which the man bellowed in laughter, "How ironic that the only other woman that told me she read my book was also an Uzumaki." he sighed, thinking about the late red-head and lover of his most prized student, but his wandering mind was quickly brought back to reality from the young girl before him, "Do you know where she is?" she question the man, eager to learn anything she could about her clan.

He solemnly shook his head, "I'm afraid she passed away some years ago, she was the wife of my late apprentice." Jumping down from the tree to join the man, to his surprise, the young girl was only a head shorter than him, "Have any stories about them?" she asked, with a smile put away his notes, "How about we share stories over dinner?" he asked and received a smile in return, he was quite curious to know where this Uzumaki came from.

A little while later, inside a ramen stand, "...and then Kushina wrapped him up in her chains and dragged him off to the bedroom!" he finished howling in laughter, joined by a much smaller volume from the girl, "So tell me kid, why are you traveling to Konoha?" she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a small photo of a boy with blonde spiky hair and cerulean blue eye. "Jiji told me where his son's grave was in Konoha, he wanted me to pay respects for him one last time, since he couldn't make it himself." Jiraiya was in shock, the photo he was holding in his hand was one of Minato Namikaze, his late student. "Kid, do you know who this is?" to which she simply nodded, "Yeah his name is Minato Namikaze, why?"

"Do you know who the Yondaime is?" she shook her head, "No, I don't really know that much about Konoha at all." Jiraiya simply placed his face into his hand with a groan, "Kid, the fourth hokage was Minato, who was also my apprentice." Looking back up at the girl she just sat there stunned, her Jiji was the father to the fourth. How amazing was that!? "So how long were you with Minato's father?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiji found me when I was a little over four, he took me with him to his home in tea country. A year later he started training me in ninja arts. Since then I was with him until he passed two weeks ago." Jiraiya head his head at the though, "I'm sorry." with a moment of silence Jiraiya broke it, "Hey kid?" Usagi looked up to the man with an questioning 'hmm', "How would you like to be my apprentice? We would be traveling a while before we eventually arrive in Konoha, but there may be some things we can teach each other"

-A Month later-

Jiraiya and Usagi have gotten close since they started their journey together, they had just recently passed through another town and we traveling through river country. The two were peacefully sitting by a nearby stream after they had set up camp for the night. Getting curious, Jiraiya decided to ask a question that has been bugging him for a while, "So why do you hid your eyes?" he asked, he had never actually seen them before, Usagi almost always kept them hidden, the girl only shifted uncomfortably for a couple of moments. Finaly, she slowly untied her band and let her hair fall down behind her. Eyes still closed, she turned to face Jiraiya, but when she finally opened them to reveal her rippled, sickly-purple eyes, Jiraiya was horrified, this was the second time that he had a student with those eyes, and the second time he had a student with those eyes. However, it wasn't the eyes themselves that were startling him, it was what he knew about them that was leaving him horrified, only by experiencing a horrific even did the eyes awake. But then his mind started working again, she lived peacefully with her 'Jiji' since she was four years old, alone, in the woods, Minato's daughter went missing four years before she was found, and finaly his old friend's words came back to his mind-

"_She will find you"_

Quickly he rummaged into his backpack and pulled out a scroll, it was a medical scroll that had three circle in the center with two already darkened, but they both connected to the third which was still blank, "Usagi, can you put a little blood in this circle?" he asked pointing to the blank circle. Curiously, she nodded and bit her thumb then smeared it across the circle. It glowed bright for a second before dimming slightly and then the two greyed out circles started to glow with equal brightness. "I-I." Jiraiya muttered starstruck, "I can't believe it..." he sighed out, laughing slightly, before his eyes started to water, "twelve years, its been too long before I could properly introduce myself." by now he was openly tearing before the girl before him, "Naruto, I'm your godfather, Jiraiya, and I was your father's master." It took a few moments for Usagi to understand what Jiraiya just said. He was his godfather. Minato Namikaze was his father. Kushina Uzumaki was his mother. Jiji - he was her grandfather. Finally, too long from holding it in, Usagi jumped into a hug and buried her face into her godfather's chest, soaking it. But neither could care less, they had finally found each other.

It took another moment before some of Jiraiya's... "other" stories caught up to her, "OH KAMI, EWW, MOM AND DAD DID THAT!?"

-The next day-

Trying to decide a subject to spark a conversation to drag the poor girl out of the thoughts of her parent's... _Nightly activities_, he eventually remembered something that was bugging him for a while, "So tell me, how did young little girl like you-"

"I'm not little!" she shouted back almost on instinct, "Aye, but you're still twelve now. But back to my question, how did you even come across my books?" Usagi chuckled slightly as she thought back to that day...

_Flashback-_

_Eight year old Usagi was currently in the Namikaze Library that her Jiji had set up over the years, apparently it was usually kept in a large scroll because they were a nomadic clan, prefered to travel the world and gather knowledge then stay in one place. Placing down the book she just finished, she sighed, that was the last one she could find. She devoured all the books in the library over the years that she had lived here, "I wonder if Jiji has any books in his office..." she mused out loud. Slowly creeping around the house to avoid being caught by the old man, she opened the door to his office and quickly made her way over to the bookshelf. Scanning along the titles of the books she eventually noticed a bright orange - her favorite color - book that seemed to be hidden behind a small genjutsu, "So Jiji didn't want me to find this one, I wonder why?" Quickly making her way back to the library she sat down in her favorite chair..._

_An hour later,_

"_Hey Jiji, what does 'devouring her honey flower with passion as she hollered out in ecstasy' mean?"_

_End Flashback-_

"So then Jiji gave me quite a long chat about 'birds and bees'" she shuddered the saying out with horror, that had been by far one of the most uncomfortable and embarrassing days of her life, but even still, she had read the book twice that day to finally understand it. So when she finally thought back about the book, she was changing panties quite often for the rest of the week.

- A year later -

"Why do we have to go to Nami no Kuni?" questioned the redhead as the two figures walked through the mist on top the water. "I told you, already, I lost contact with one of my men in Nami no Kuni half a year ago, since it was only slightly out of the way of Konoha I thought we would stop by to check things out." Usagi grunted in acceptance as they came closer to the Island. The mist started to thicken and the two could feel the use of chakra nearby, "Looks like we've got some company, lets go check it out." Jiraiya suggested as he changed route towards the source.

Going through the handsigns in sync, and with a synchronized whisper of "_Touton Jutsu_" the two became invisible to the naked eye. Continuing their direction they noticed a large bridge coming into view and the faint echo of metal clashing metal filled the mist. Running up the side of the bridge the two looked at the scene before them. Hatake Kakashi was holding off Momochi Zabuza in a fierce duel while a raven haired boy was in the center of a large amount of ice mirrors. Jiraiya signaled Usagi to assist the boy while he went to assist Kakashi. Hearing the approval, Usagi ran over to the mirrors and deactivated the touton jutsu. Sliding a metal bo came from her right sleeve, she studied the mirrors before her, she could tell with her eyes they were made of chakra. With a swing of her weapon the ice mirror cracked but it quickly reformed as she stepped back to think of a new plan. The boy in the center looked over at her with his newly activated sharingan spinning wildly, "Who are you?" he questioned, but quickly changed his attention to the senbon being thrown at him from the person in the mirrors. Noticing his headband she spoke up, "I'm an ally to Konoha" Finalizing her plan she dropped her bo letting it fall to the ground and crumble to dust before quickly use a Kawarimi replacing herself with the boy, taking him out of the harmful senbon attacks. They masked boy paused his attack as the new enemy came into view weaponless. With the new threat the ice-user wasn't going to take any chances, going in for a swift kill he pushed his speed, only to hear a faint voice when he left the mirror.

"_Shinra Tensei_" the voice called out. With a sudden force the boy was sent flying as all the mirrors of ice shattered into pieces, as he was flying away he heard the voice speak again. "_Banshou Ten'in_" it called out as the he found himself being pulled towards the robed figure. She grabbed him and tossed him at the ground and summoned another Chakra rod into her hand before pinning it through the boy's shoulder. With it in place the foreign chakra suppressed his movement as he was pinned down. "Don't try to move, it will only make it hurt more." the feminine voice said. She walked away from the boy over to the Uchiha who watched the girl wipe out his opponent within seconds, "Lets go check up on your sensei" she suggested. Walking over to where her sensei was suppose to be fighting she found no trace of him only Kakashi with his hand pierced through the chest of Zabuza. Releasing his bloodied hand Kakashi stayed on guard as he turned to look at the robed girl in front of him while Sasuke lightly glaring at her from her right flank, "Who are you?" he asked, "My name is Usagi, I'm an ally." she said, holding up her hands in defence. "That she is." Jiraiya said as he deactivated his transparency jutsu to appear next to the girl. Kakashi was in shock of the sudden appearance of one of the sannin, "Jiraiya-sama? What are you doing here?" he asked quite curious to why the man was out in Nami no Kuni. "I was on my way with my apprentice to check in on one of my contacts over here, I guess-" his sentence was cut off by the clapping of a small man on the bridge with an army of bandits behind him, "Well so much for the kitten of the mist, I'm glad you killed him, his rates were too high." the man said, "Oh well, just means less to kill." Jiraiya simply laughed at the poor fool, "I'll take care of this." he said to the his student and the copy ninja. Walking over to the army he ran through hand signs before slamming his hand down on the ground and shouting, "_Doton: Yomi Numa_!" the results were less impressive from being used on a bridge, but the army was quickly trapped in thigh deep, on in Gato's case neck deep, mud. But luckily any more efforts were cut off by the arrival of most of the townsman, looking for revenge on the man who oppressed their nation. "Well, looks like thats taken care of." said Jiraiya as he walked over to the body of Zabuza and sealed him in with a scroll along with his sword. "So you're a jounin sensei now then Kakashi?" the sannin asked as he walked with Usagi and Kakashi over to the pinned body of ice-user, "I'm surprised, you took him down fast." said Kakashi before he turned his attention back to his Uchiha student, "Congratulations Sasuke, You've unlocked your sharingan." he said with an eye smile. "Lets get back to the house and we can talk more there." and with that the group left the bridge to Tazuna's house.

"So, how did you come across you new apprentice then, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked as he sat down at the table joining the other two. It was already late at night and everyone else had already gone to sleep, "I met her while doing some research." he said with a chuckle, which only caused Kakashi to pale slightly as he imagined the girl pulverizing the gama sennin into the ground, "Yeah, there were plenty of beautiful women that day..." Usagi added with a nod and a slight blush. It took a moment for Kakashi to process what had just been said, and after another moment of thinking, he must have just misheard them, "So how many bruises did you get?" he asked turning his attention to the sannin. The man chuckled, "What do you mean?" the girl questioned. The sannin hid his laughter when he thought about what the copy ninja was talking about.

"Well, I assume she packs a mean punch, she took out Zabuza's apprentice pretty easily, so if she caught you peeping on her I could only assume..." he trailed off when he noticed the girl, she was looking at him with a face he could only assume was confusion, it was hard to tell with most of her face hidden, "Whad'ya mean? I was in the tree with him, why would he be peeping on me when there were plenty of beautiful women in the bath, and I have nothing." she finished sadly glancing down at her own chest. At this point Kakashi's confusion doubled, but the girl continued, "But the best part about that day was he gave me this! and its signed too!" she finished off proudly as she pulled out an unreleased copy of Icha-Icha Violence, volume six. Kakashi's confusion quickly drained away when he looked upon the holy object, but after his mind started to work once more he looked over at Jiraiya, "Best. Student. Ever." the older man just chuckled, "Oh, it gets better." he said cryptically, but that ended the line of the conversation as the girl yawned loudly. "I never Introduced myself properly did I?" He asked as he stood up extending a hand towards the girl, "Kakashi Hatake." he said, taking the man's hand she shook it firmly, "Usagi Uzumaki." she said with a smile before heading off to her room, leaving a stunned Kakashi in her wake, only to be brought from his thoughts, "Told you."

-The Next day-

Sasuke awoke with a grunt. He looked over to his three teammates and groaned loudly, they give him two civilian borns. With another large snore from his third teamate he sat up to yell at the girl when his mind finally registered something, '_Third teemate?_' he looked over at the redhead it was the same girl who saved his life yesterday, not that he'd ever admit that, especially since the girl looked like a fool sprawled across her futon like a child with a large grin on her face. "Noo~ not there Hikari~" she moaned out as she rolled over once more, quickly getting out of his bed he made his way over to the shower to take a nice cold rinse.

Usagi woke up to the smell of a seasoned mackerel and miso soup, in was almost intoxicating due to how good it smelled. Not even caring to fix her robes she lazily made her way down the stairs following the smell of the food arriving in the dining room she was met with the sight of team seven casually chatting away with her sensei and a civilian family. "So you're finally up?" asked Jiraiya, fully use to her lack of decency in the morning. everyone else in the room had a slight blush on their face as they looked at the girl before them, she had on a similar robe to her combat robe, only it was made out of silk and the primary color was orange and the lining was black, but it wasn't the robe that left the rest of the room uncomfortable, it was the fact that she wore the dress completely open and hanging off her shoulders, broadcasting to the rest of the room her bright orange panties and bound chest. Sitting down next to her sensei she finally registered that everyone in the room was looking at her, "Something on my face?" she asked, perfectly innocent.

"Usagi, your robes." she looked down, and with a simple 'oh' she tied them shut. "My bad" she stated like it was the most common thing in the world. Sighing and covering his face with his hand Jiraiya turned his attention back at Kakashi, "So remind me again why you brought your little gennin on an A-Ranked mission?" he asked in a more serious tone, "Maa, maa, lets not get ahead of ourselves." he turned back to his students, "Why don't you go and practice some more tree climbing while I talk to our friends here." Kakashi ordered. The gennin quickly got the message and after thanking for their food, made their way out of the house. After finishing their own meals, the three made their way into a private room to discuss by themselves, "So, care to enlighten me now?" Jiraiya asked in a tone that made it sound like an order. The copy-nin sighed as he began to recount the current mission of team seven.

"...and thats when you came in." Jiraiya's normal goofy expression was replaced with a face of a hardened shinobi as he listened to the entire tale, "Quite the story, I'll say. Sounds like a typical team seven mission." Curious about the little inside joke Usagi spoke up "Whad'ya mean 'typical team seven mission'?" she asked innocently, "Every team seven that has come out of Konoha has had a long history of missions gone bad within a matter of seconds. The first team seven was the Sandaime's own team under the Shodai, after that it was that Sannin under the Sandaime, then Yondaime-sensei's team under Jiraiya, then my team under Minato-sensei, and then finally my team" he finished with a smile at having the honor of continuing the legacy of team seven, but that was all gone from the next sentence that left Usagi's mouth, "You were taught by Daddy!?" she almost shouted, but the quickly covered her mouth regretting what she had just said. Even though she had never met him before, from all the stories that Jiraiya had told her about him, Usagi had become quite the 'daddy's little girl' she absolutely loved any story that Jiraiya told her about him, the good in the bad. But in the current case she couldn't keep her mouth shut as she met another person that was close to her father. Kakashi's mind, on the other hand, had all but shut down, those few words repeating though her head constantly as she looked at the girl before him. She had the same vibrant red hair of the Uzumaki clan and the same face as her mother and her aura of mischief, but at the same time radiated the same confidence as her father. She truly was their child.

With a genuine smile hidden behind his mask, he looked at the girl, "I guess a re-introduction is in order, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I probably would have been your big brother." he said as he held out his hand to the girl. Ignoring the hand and jumping into a hug, Usagi smiled happily into his jacket, "Nice to meet you Kaka-nii, I'm Usagi Uzumaki-Namikaze."

A/N: a few things about this story, first off: When Naruto was young, Hiruzen was too caught up with the paperwork from the aftermath of the kyuubi attack, so he had no time to visit. This left her alone all her life except for seeing the glimpses of people only for them to glare at her when they looked her way, also when she was kidnapped, the news about it was being purposely delayed to the hokage so when he found out, it was already far too late. The plushy fox will make a reappearance though, worry not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Happy Child and A Perverted Sage

Usagi and Kakashi were sitting up in a tree looking over his students work on their tree climbing, Sakura and the other civilian born, -, were both able to stick to the tree relatively easily, Usagi noted their control was much better due to their much smaller chakra pools. Sasuke, however, was currently falling constantly as he attempted the exercise over and over, pushing too much chakra through his feet. "Which do you think would come first, he asks for help or he figures out that he's doing something wrong?" Usagi asked Kakashi as she looked over to him, he turned his gaze away from his book to his "Little sister" as he liked to think of her now, "Sasuke? ...hmm, I'd like to think sometime soon, but that would be pushing it a couple of days too early." earning a small chuckle from the girl next to him brought a hidden smile to his face. a

Jumping down to the forest floor, Usagi made her way over to Sasuke as he fell down for the hundredth time that day, "You know, you're using too much chakra." Sasuke turned his attention to the robed girl standing over him. "Hn" was his only response as he attempted the exercise again heading the advice of the girl, he was surprised when he made it another ten feet from his previous best, but his control faltered from his surprise when he started falling down to the ground below.

Catching the boy with her gravity manipulation, Usagi set him down on his feet, but when his attention didn't turn back to the tree and continued to stare at the girl she got irritated, "What is it?" she asked "As the last Uchiha I demand you to teach me that ability you use to defeat the Kiri nin." With a small sigh, Usagi ignored him and began making her way back to the house, "I save your life and instead of thanking me you start making demands," she paused to look back over her shoulder, "Next time remind me to wait for you to die." with a smile that promised pain, she continued her way back to the house.

Jiraiya had returned from his journey into the town to see the welcome sight of his student sprawled over her fuuton in once again, only her underwear. With a sigh he turned his attention to her giddy smile, drool and giggles included, he finally buried his face into his palm, "Usagi." with a jump the girl sat up to look at her sensei, "whaa?" she questioned hazily, rubbing her eyes. "We'll be leaving the on the morrow," with a quiet "ok" she flopped back down on her futon and drifted off to another peaceful dream that would make Jiraiya proud.

* * *

- Two days later -

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya and his apprentice are here to see you." The aged man turned his attention away from his paperwork to look at the door, last time he saw or heard anything from Jiraiya he did not have an apprentice. When he saw the Jiraiya followed by a redheaded who he could have sworn looked just like Kushina, he though her spirit had came back to seek justice for his faults. "Sensei" Jiraiya greeted, breaking the man out of his trance, when Hiruzen sent a glare to the toad sage with a not so subtle glare of 'who is this girl' he nodded, placing a hand behind his apprentice to push her forward, "Allow me to introduce, Usagi Uzumaki." Hiruzen turned his attention from Jiraiya to the girl as soon as he heard the clan name, "Or, fully known as Naruto Usagi Namikaze-Uzumaki." He ended with a grin as he watched his sensei face run through emotions like it was a marathon final ending on a face of relief and happiness. Quickly he went to stand in front of the girl, and with a deep bow, he turned his back to the girl, "I am sorry for everything that happened to you."

"It's alright, I probably had it better off with Jiji than would have had here." she ended lightly patting her stomach. "You know, I had hoped to earn that title from you." he said with a regretful sigh, "Well," she started, placing her hand on her chin in thought, "since I already have Jiji then you can be..." she paused for a moment for added suspension, "Hokage-Ji!" she announced proudly as she finished with a 'Nice Guy' pose. Jiraiya and Hiruzen's laugh quickly filled the room from the young girl's pose. After the laughter died down, Jiraiya turned his attention back to the girl, "Why don't you go explore around town while we discuss a few more things.

* * *

- With Usagi -

* * *

Usagi was walking mindlessly through the streets when her eyes gazed over to a ramen sign. Quickly ducking underneath the flaps of the entrance, she was met with the heavenly scent of the best ramen she had ever come across. Sitting down at the empty bar, a young waitress came up to greet her. "Irashaimase, What can I get for you?" she asked, pulling out a small notepad from her apron pocket, "I'll have one miso ramen to start." with a quick fumble of her pen she went told the order to the chef that just came from the back. He glanced over to the lone customer and his heart quickly sank, the girl almost looked exactly like one of their best customers. "You look almost exactly like one of my best customers..." he said absently as he started preparing the food. "How so?" Usagi asked curiously, "Your hair, it's the same shade of red." with a smile he turned his full attention back to the dish. Usagi let her mind wander as she waited for the food to finish, a minute later the older man placed the bowl in front of her and she was quickly trapped by the food before her. Slowly, she picked up her chopsticks to dig into the food, and with a first she swore that this food was gifted to mankind by Kami. "One more please." she asked with a smile on her face. With a small chuckle the chef turned back into the kitchen, "Coming right up."

* * *

- Hokage's office -

* * *

"You want me to let her join the chunin exams by herself?" the aged Hokage asked with no small amount of disbelief in his voice. With a sigh he looked down to his paperwork, "She's the same age as the genin that just graduated, and you feel that she is strong enough to go in by herself?" with a small chuckle Jiraiya began his explanation, "Orochimaru is making his move, I want her to be in the exams as to act as my agent if he tries anything, she can hold a fight with me for up to an hour before starting to tire. If Orochimaru tries anything while they're in the second stage she'll be able to intervene." With another sigh, Hiruzen pulled out some papers, "You're giving me a lot of paperwork to do here."

"Yes, but I'm also saving you a lot of paperwork later on." with that he left through the open window.

"Usagi!" Jiraiya called out to the girl who was now wandering the streets aimlessly. "Lets head back, shall we?" earning a nod he lead her towards the shinobi district of Konoha. A little while later they arrived at a small house, pulling out a key, Jiraiya unlocked the front door. "Why don't you just use a blood seal or a chakra lock?" Usagi asked, somewhat confused at why he would use a simple lock and key, "I rarely stay in this house," he said as he placed down the his scroll by the door, Usagi doing the same, "So, we have some few things to discuss." He pulled out two bottles of tea and placed them table. Grabbing one, Usagi sat down across from her sensei, "You'll be going into the chunin exams in a weeks time, Orochimaru is has been sending spies around Konoha and it looks like he's trying to do something in the exams. You'll be going in to keep him busy for ANBU to arrive if he tries anything." earning a nod in understanding his serious expression quickly turned into a perverted grin, "How does the hotsprings sound?" earning a perverted giggle from the girl, the two quietly made their way to the hot springs.

* * *

- Streets of Konoha, the next day -

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he saw his two teammates cower before the two Suna shinobi. Throwing a rock at the boy in black, he decided to speak up, "What is a Suna shinobi doing in Konoha." he said jumping down from the tree he was on. "What's this? Another Konoha brat? If you must know, we're here for the Chunin exams in a week." Masking his surprise Sasuke was going to speak up when another Suna shinobi appeared before them, the red-head looked over to his fellow shinobi before speaking up, "Temari, Kankuro, lets go." with a fearful resignition the two follower their younger brother away from team seven, 'What was that all about. More importantly, why haven't we heard about this exam.' sending a glance over to his two teammates he saw them still shaken up, "Pitiful" he mumbled under his breath as he left the scene.

* * *

- With Jiraiya and Usagi -

* * *

"You ready?" the older man asked in a serious voice, Usagi only stiffened slightly before nodding slowly, she followed him out into the fields until they came across three headstones. "Could I have some time alone?" she asked, with a quick nod Jiraiya turned to leave, "I'll be back in a bit, we still have some few things to go over." with that he disappeared with a shunshin, "Hi daddy, hi mama." she said quietly kneeling before the three stones, she spared a glance over to the third one marked 'Naruto Namikaze' and felt a pang of sadness though her heart. she made a few silent prays before she felt something she hadn't in a long time, the first time it happened was when she first discovered the powers of her eyes. Letting her body sink into the feeling and allowing the instincts to come, she was surprised when the key for the kyuubi's seal flared into life on her arm before she forced it onto her stomach and opened the seal. Within seconds she felt the power of the fox's corrosive chakra bleed into her system, only slowed slightly by the Preta path, but her hands flew up into the ram seal as she whispered out what her instincts told her to do:

"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"

Her voice rang out with the demonic chakra causing it to sound of something that does not belong in this world, but she ignored it as she quickly closed the seal once more to watch the effects. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she was beginning to get slightly depressed, 'So much for finding out something new' she thought to herself before she heard a muffled groan followed by a voice, "Kushi-chan, what the hell did we drink last night?" a response came a moment later, "Whatever it was, lets never have it again 'ttebane. Where are we anyways, its a bit stuffy in here?" the second voice asked, "And dark." Usagi just stared dumbly at the ground before her, surly her mind is playing tricks on her, right? "Why are we underground?" asked the first voice, but it was soon followed by the Usagi's own voice, "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu" the girl quickly tunneled through the ground bringing the two coffins to the surface where they quickly sprung open, "Ahh thats much better!" said the second voice which was now revealed to be a woman in her mid twenties with long red hair, the first voice soon followed "I can agree to that." he said, revealing a man with sunny blonde spiky hair, he turned his attention to the third person in the area, "Who are you?" he asked, Usagi only sat there in awe. Quickly, with tears forming in her eyes, she ponced at the two people, bringing them into a large hug, "Hi mama, daddy."

* * *

A/N Short chapter, but w.e R&R

A little note that I seem to have forgotten while writing this, Since Minato and Kushina were revived with the small amount of charkra that was left within the seal, they're as strong as civilians, so don't expect much from them except family fluff ^_^


End file.
